As communications technologies develop, radio resources become increasingly rich. For example, communications standards that separately support different radio access technologies (RAT) may be used, and new communications standards may be introduced continuously in the future. In addition, coverage of different communications standards overlaps.
User equipment (UE) needs to select a proper radio resource according to a service characteristic and the like of the user equipment to access a network. However, in the prior art, a data transmission or reception channel cannot be flexibly established for UE according to these characteristics of the UE. Consequently, an unnecessary waste is caused.